Love Actually in Storybrooke
by greeneyegirl
Summary: Cora and Hook had been defeated. Regina saved everyone, she is now reelected mayor. This my first fanfic EVER (so be nice to me) and there are few scenes that are inspired from the movie "Love Actually" (therefore the title). Swanqueen eventually. Also english is not my native english so please tell me when I make mistake.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

When time came to chose between going back to the enchanted forest or not, most of the people of storybrook stayed. Granny couldn't live without her home-spa, Red could live without music, electricity and really small shorts (who could possibly wear corsets nowadays?!), Mary Margaret & David wanted to stop fighting and start living a normal life. Emma & Henry had never known anything else than this world and they knew they were not made for the FTL, it wasn't where they belonged. Regina never thought about going back, there was nothing or no one waiting for her in the enchanted forest, she will go wherever Henry will be. Only the dwarves and few others left.

The life went back to normal in some way. It's been a year now since the curse was broken but many things have changed. Mary Margaret & David bought a bigger house where they live with Emma. Henry also lives there 4 days a week when he is not staying with R. MM is 3 month-pregnant.

When Cora and Hook came Regina eventually had to kill her own mother to save everyone. Everyone discovered that day what Regina had endured as a child and a young woman, more than one evil queen died that day, the Evil Queen died with Cora, only Regina remained.

Sure the beginning had been uneasy but it quickly changed and even the most suspicious (even Henry) now consider Regina as a good person who once made bad choices.

As Regina enters her office for the first time since she had won the elections, she is excited and most of all grateful, grateful for her new life, her fresh start. She wishes she had seen Henry this morning but he was staying at Emma's until tomorrow. Speaking of the devil:

"Congratulations Mom!" yells Henry before crashing in his mother's arms. Henry is not the only one celebrating Regina's first day. Many people came to surprise their new mayor. Actually almost everyone: Red, Granny, Belle, David and Snow, Blue, Archie… Regina looks at her son and the others feeling warmth spreads in her heart. She is also looking for someone else: Emma. Fortunately said sheriff is here. Emma is standing on a chair trying to set something up. She almost fell when she hears everyone greeting Regina. Regina laughs at Emma's clumsiness_, **she looks adorable**_. Emma quickly approaches Regina:

_"Hello Madam Mayor" Emma grins at her;

_"Hello sheriff Swan"

_"just between the two of us, I voted for you. I didn't like the former mayor; we used to call her the evil queen, she was a bitch if you want my opinion."

Emma teases the mayor but judging from Regina's expression Emma knows she just said something she shouldn't have.

_"What?" the mayor points to their son.

_"Shit I didn't mean to say something "bitch"…and I said shit…twice…I knew I was gonna fuck up everything…

_"Emma!" Regina can't but chuckle when says the Sheriff's name. Emma immediately stops.

_ "Sorry. I guess what I wanted to say was congratulations." **_Smooth Swan, obviously you know how to make a fool of yourself! But on the bright side she called you Emma_**

_"Thank you" Regina smiles at her, a warm smile_. **I**_** _love when she smiles at me like that…Emma stops staring! Say something QUICK!_** Fortunately for Emma Henry was the first one to say something

_ "we wanted to surprise you on your first day, right Emma?"

_"Hmmm? … yes we did kid! Henry had the idea actually. We even made these decorations ourselves." She points at her previous location near the chair she was standing on.

_"Do you like it? I did the first half and Emma the other one"

_"Yes honey it's beautiful I love it"

She then leans closer to the blond and says in a low voice so Emma is the only to hear "I now know why Henry has never been good at art class: judging from your masterpiece it's genetic!"

Emma mocks shock before punching lightly Regina's arm even if she agrees with the mayor. "Ouch!" Regina says Regina laughing.

"Hey Gina!" Kathryn greets Regina and pulls Regina away from Henry and Emma. Emma doesn't appreciate it. She actually hates that Kathryn and Regina give each other nicknames and seem so close to one another. Their friendship didn't end with the curse; on the contrary Kathryn was Regina's only friend for a long time after Emma broke the curse.

"Hello K."

"Stop calling me like that, you know I hate it

"That's exactly why I call K… K!

"Whatever…So ready for your big day?

"It seems like I am not going to work right away." she gives a look around the room

"Oh you know what politics is about : parties and leg-splits.

"Kathryn!"

"Speaking of leg-splits, I am sorry I had to disturb you and your white knight… however, the death glare she is giving me right now confirms that I have been right all along: that girl is head over heels in love! Stop doing this "_shewillneverlovemethewayIlov eher_" look.

"Sure Emma loves me and the pope resigned!"

"Regina _when_ are you going to realize that I'm ALWAYS RIGHT. You deserve to be happy and although you don't think you're good enough for her, she definitely thinks you are and so do I."

Regina sighs before she saying "Kathryn you're my best friend and it's nice of you to say that, but I'm content with what I have right now."

"Okay, I get it, enough of your hot lesbian romance for today."

The mayor simply glares at Kathryn but she is laughing inside silently

"I guess you have a lot of work ahead of you with this new real-estate deal. Heard about millions dollars at stake?"

"over 20 millions." Regina corrects

"Seriously?!" Kathryn's eyes widened when she heard Regina

"Yes. This real estate company wants to build a vacation resort a couple of miles outside Storybrooke itself but the land belongs to Storybrooke nonetheless."

"Would be good for the finances I guess"

"Sure, since the curse is broken, our economy isn't as good as it used to. My curse was, I agree, a bit _overreacting_ (Kathryn smiles at that) but it protected us from the economic turmoil. There will be a town meeting next week about it and I am supposed to meet with one of the company's agents soon. We'll see what happens then. "


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

_Hope you'll enjoy the second chapter! Please tell me what you think I should change, add…_

_I don't remember who asked but whoever you are you were right; I imagined Regina as Daniel and Emma as Natalie with some adjustments. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Regina is a bit anxious about what to do. Obviously this whole resort project was a good way to assure Storybrooke enough money to face its economic problems, but it was also marking the end of the Storybrooke she knew. Opening to people from elsewhere could be dangerous, and yet since the curse is broken there is no way to keep people outside of Storybrooke.

Her councilors advise Regina to accept the offer. Despite her councilors' opinion Regina is not happy with the idea, and the company's agent is not really helping:

_He is just an obnoxious, irritating, stupid, little snake_! Regina tells herself while pretending she is paying attention. To say Regina doesn't like him is an understatement; she despises him and everything about him. Regina met Thompson a couple of month ago; she didn't dislike him right away. Sure she thought he was a fool but she could _tolerate_ him. This is the last meeting with him before announcing publicly the final decision. The entire board is here to discuss with him and hear him out one last time; including Emma who is sitting on the opposite side of the table, facing Regina.

_I need to make my decision right now. Sure that man is a fool… __**AND**__ a snake…__**AND**__ a less than nothing…__**AND **__a son of a STOP! Regina stop! Calm down. You shouldn't let your emotions interfere with work. You know exactly why you hate the guy: and the reason is standing right in front of you._

_****** flashback*******_

It's their fourth meeting, Regina and Thompson have been working for a couple of hours and they decide they need a break. As Regina asks her assistant some coffee she hears someone knock. She walks to the door to reveal Emma standing behind.

"Hello Regina" She smiles at Regina.

"Miss Swan, to what do I owe this unexpected visit? Regina smiles back.

"I wanted to drop you the reports you asked for" Emma could have given them to Regina's secretary but she hasn't seen the mayor in days and… well… she misses her a lot! They usually bump in each other every morning at Granny's, they will chat for a while. Nothing serious but it became a habit they both look forward to. Actually they make sure to be at Granny's when the other is, but none of them would admit it. Recently Regina has been working hard so she can't meet Emma at their daily (_but unofficial)_ appointment.

"So _these_ are the documents I asked for last week and specifically told you to give them back before last Tuesday… that is 3 days ago?" Regina asks sarcastically.

Emma narrows her eyes as if trying to remember Regina's instructions "Oh riiiight! I remember now, that's true you ask them last week… along with the other _thousands_ of reports you asked for!"

"Are you implying you are not able to fulfill your duties and I should appoint someone else Miss Swan?

"We both know that no one else would be able to cope with you for so little money." Emma winks at Regina playfully.

"hum hum" Thompson makes his presence known to the blonde. Emma diverts her eyes towards him. He is fairly handsome, really tall, fit, green eyes…well any woman would find him attractive.

"Oh! Sorry I didn't know you were having a meeting." Emma apologizes

"That's quite al…" Regina starts but Thompson stops her, brushing past Regina and stretching his hand towards Emma.

"No trouble at all Miss. I'm Mr Thompson nice to meet you and you are?" He gives the blond what he thinks to be a charming smile.

"Hello I'm Sheriff Swan." Emma replies. She is a little caught off guard_; the guy just crossed the room almost running._

"Sheriff? Such a beautiful young woman chasing Storybrooke's criminals, are you trying to make fun of me Miss Swan?"

"Well _criminals_ is a big word for Storybrooke." Emma laughs. "I used to mostly take care of Leroy's during drinking nights but since he is gone I don't have a lot to do."

"I'm sure this town is thankful to have you as Sheriff" Thompson shots Emma's another smile.

At that very moment, seeing Emma blushing at the comment, right then and there, this is when Regina has started hating Thompson. Not dislike but literally hate him. Regina is just standing, watching the interaction thinking she is just having a bad dream. The surge of jealousy she is feeling never shows behind her mask, she has always been able to hide her sentiments since Cora killed Daniel.

"You can drop these on my desk before leaving" Regina said in a very cold voice

Emma is startled by Regina's reaction; she hasn't seen that side of Regina for a very long time.

"oh…ok…sure…I mean right you must have a lot of work to attend to" Emma walks to Regina's desk.

"Yes we do, thank you again Miss Swan" _Why so cold _Emmaasks herself.

"Goodbye Madam Mayor" Emma says right before rushing to the door. Regina doesn't even look at her; if she had she would have seen how affected Emma is.

"Goodbye Sheriff!" Thompson yells after Emma. Emma has just time to give him a small smile and she is gone.

"Wow that's a nice sheriff you have there!"

"Miss Swan is irreplaceable" Regina pretends to be reading something in one of Emma's reports but she is not able to read anything right now.

Regina gives a quick glance towards the blond woman who is apparently texting someone_. She is wearing my green blouse. It looks good on her, as does everything. If we were dating she could wear my clothes every day, and I could borrow some of hers that way I could smell her perfume all day long…_Just thinking about it makes Regina blush. _Regina get a grip! _She admonishes herself_. You are in the middle of a VERY important meeting and she DOESN'T like you that way so get her out of your head already! Easier said than done… _Regina made her decision; she is going to follow her councilors' advice.

On the other side of the table, Emma is sitting and texting:

_**-How is everything going? Red**_

_**-Is this my friend texting or the new program manager of Storybrooke radio? Emma**_

_**- Let's make a deal: we won't talk about what is being said around you. Red**_

_**-So what are we going to talk about? it's not like we haven't seen each other for ages; I remember going at Granny's this morning and I'm almost certain that the tall, hot, brunette who talked to me the entire breakfast was you…wait a second wasn't it? Emma**_

_**-Ha ha ha! smart comment! speaking of hot, how is our favorite mayor today? Red**_

Emma looks at the brunette sitting across. _Regina is absolutely stunning today_ Emma thinks. _Not that she is ever less than stunning, but she is wearing the exact same grey dress she wore the first day we met. I thought she was going to kill me that day. I wonder how she always looks so "regal", sure she is a queen (still hard to admit this even after a year) but this isn't about being an actual queen or not I think: I'm the living proof, I mean I couldn't look like a princess even if I tried. Regina on the other hand has a natural elegance. She radiates beauty and confidence. _

_**-Stop drooling! Red **_Reading Red's last textEmma starts looking everywhere panicked

_**-Where are you? Emma**_

_**-OMG you just confirmed you were actually drooling! I'm at the entrance along with the rest of Storybrooke. Said mayor must be awfully good looking today? Red**_

_**-HA…HA…HA! this meeting is BORING! Emma**_

_**-Can I help? Red**_

_**-Glad you ask. I made up an awesome plan! You just need to access the building bathrooms, set fire to the toilet paper neXt to the ventilation shaft, this way the smoke will force everyone out. So…what do you say: are you in?**_

_**-I'm already working on it!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Here is the third chapter, I'm not really proud of myself. I guess it's because there is no actual talking between E & R _

**CHAPTER THREE**

The meeting came to an end almost an hour later and everyone started leaving the room to go to the public announcement. Regina is caught in a conversation with Sidney who is most favorable to the offer.

"_Sidney, do you have my phone?"

"_No, why would I? You had it during the meeting."

"_I must have left it on the table, I'll be right back." Regina yells over her shoulder heading back to the meeting room.

"_Well hurry, everyone is waiting for us." Sidney yells back.

When she enters the room Regina stops dead in her track. She doesn't understand right away she is witnessing: Thompson is leaning close to Emma, one hand on the small of her back and he is obviously whispering something in her ear. Emma doesn't move a single bit.

As Emma and Thompson turn to face Regina, green eyes meet brown ones. Regina sees something in the blonde's eyes, she mistakes surprise with guilt.

"I am sorry to interrupt" the words leave her lips before her mind even processes what happened. "I'll leave you to it" She says wearing her mayoral mask once more.

She retrieves her phone and leaves the room as fast as she can. She doesn't even look at Emma one more time. She walks through the door but instead of heading down the hall she leans on the first wall she can reach. She is breathing hard. Her mind is racing. _A year ago I would have killed this bug right here right now! Coming to my town, going after my princess! Who am I kidding really, Emma isn't mine to lose._ Still she can't help the anger and jealousy building inside her. Regina starts walking again. She needs some fresh air before the announcement to clear her head. Unfortunately Sidney arrives and pulls her towards the city hall entrance to announce the final decision.

On the other side of the wall, Emma couldn't process what just happened. _I can't believe this! How on earth is this even possible! Of all the people in Storybroooke, Regina had to be the ONE person to walk on this asshole making a pass at me!_ He had been flirting with her the entire week but she couldn't care less. To think Regina just saw them in such an awkward situation is killing her. _I simply hope she doesn't think I am flirting back because I most certainly am NOT!_

"What is wrong with that woman" Thompson speaks up. He looks at Emma thinking she thinks the same. Emma waits 5 seconds before saying "fuck off!"

Emma goes through the door heading for the entrance where Regina would probably be, leaving a flabbergasted Thompson on her trail.

Nearly everyone in Storybrooke came to hear the announcement; reporters in front and the other at the back of the crowd.

"_Mr. Thompson has it been a good visit?" One of the Daily Storybrooke reporters asks

"_Very satisfactory indeed. We got what we came for, and our special relationship is still very special." Thompson wears his usual self-confident smile.

"_Madam Mayor?"

Regina looks at him, he is standing on her left side, and at the crowd gathered in front of her. She spots Emma in the crowd, she is looking back at her and glancing to her feet every now and then, feeling uncomfortable under such scrutiny. Regina mistakes Emma's behavior with guilt once again. The jealousy Regina thought she tamed is back. She takes a deep breath before answering:

"_ I love that word 'relationship'. Covers all manner of sins, doesn't it? I fear that this has become a bad relationship; a relationship based on Mr. Thompson taking exactly what he wants and casually ignoring all those things that really matter to… (_ME!)_mmm... Storybrooke. We may be a small town, but we're a great one, too. The city of the best lasagna in the world at Granny's, of the best rock band in Maine Peter Pan & the Lost Boys , of Leroy's bad mood and his good mood, come to that." Everyone chuckles at that. Regina smiles back and continues:

"_And a friend who bullies us is no longer a friend. And since bullies only respond to strength, from now onward I will be prepared to be much stronger. And Mr. Thompson should be prepared for that."

She then looks right in Thompson's eyes. The poor devil didn't see that coming, it makes Regina feel infinitely better. Hearing camera flashes and voices addressing to her and Mr. Thompson the mayor looks back to the crowd to find that Emma is no longer there but walking away.

Emma can't believe what had just happened. She thought Regina was going to accept! Emma wonders for few seconds if what Regina saw is what made her change her mind. She quickly dismisses the idea. _Regina couldn't care less about what I do and with whom… _


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Later that day Regina went back home. It is almost 9pm and she is exhausted "Henry?"_Right, he is staying at Emma's tonight…or maybe at the two idiots' if Emma is 'comforting' Thompson. _Regina shrugs off the idea and heads upstairs to her room and turns on the radio.

As she undresses she hears Ruby's voice;

_ "It's almost enough to make you feel patriotic" Ruby is running the town radio now. Regina enters the bathroom and comes back in her bedroom in a nightgown "So here's one for our ass-kicking mayor, I think she'll enjoy this. A golden oldie for a golden oldie".

The music starts filling the room and then the entire house as Regina turns the sound up.

**#hold me#**

Regina can't help but smile when she recognizes the rhythm. She stops combing her hair.

**#I'll give you all that you need#**

_This day was …eventful_ she thinks. As the music sinks in her head, she leaves everything behind. She keeps watching through the window, staring into the black sky.

**#wrap your love around me#**

She starts swaying her hips slightly.

**#you're so excited I can feel you getting hotter#**

**#oh baby# **

No more mayor, no more Thompson, no more Emma, just the woman she is and this intoxicating music. Everything disappears but herself. She is now dancing, using as much room as possible.

**#I'll take you down, I'll take you down # **

**# Where no one has ever gone before#**

She exits her room and starts going downstairs, she stops at every step and performs what is apparently a dance routine she created. She sings the lyrics using her hairbrush as a microphone.

**#and if you want more, more, more# _ **"mom"

**#Jump for my love#** _"Mom"

**#Jump and feel my … **_"MOM!" Henry is standing in the hall watching his mother as if she had lost her mind.

_"What the…" Regina never ended her sentence; she loses her balance and falls down the stairs. She tries to get up as quickly and regain her composure. Henry just stares at her like speechless, too shocked to even move.

_ "Henry, what are you doing here, you're supposed to spend the night with miss swan?"

_"Nice to see you too mom!" Henry rolls his eyes. _He starts acting more and more like Emma _Regina likes the idea.

_"Don't blame the kid, it was _my_ idea."

Regina's head turns quickly to the sheriff standing in the doorway, Emma wears the widest smile Regina has ever seen on the blonde's face. Regina blushes bright red! _Way to go Regina; that must have been the most seductive dance anyone has ever seen! if Emma wasn't not in love with you before that dance, she surely is now! _

_"We believed it would be nice if for this time you could spend the night with Henry even if he is supposed to be under my watch." Emma explains.

_"It's really thoughtful" If possible Regina blushes even more. She realizes she is wearing only her silk nightgown, leaving little to the imagination. As she looks back to Emma she sees the sheriff also realized Regina's outfit. _Evil queen 1 v. Thompson 0! Wow! _Regina enjoys the effect she is having on Emma. She gives the blond a knowing smile; it is Emma's turn to blush.

_"You're welcome; well enjoy your evening together."

_"Goodnight Emma!"

_"Night kiddo! Goodnight Regina."

_"Goodnight Emma." The blonde nods and turns leaving mother and son to spend the evening alone. As she does she can't help but ask herself why she loves it so much when Regina says her name. _Everyone calls me by my name… but not everyone is Regina…_

Regina watches Emma leaving. Hearing her son's voice she turns her attention to him.

_"What did you say?"

_"Why didn't you ask her to stay?"

_"Do you want to know the truth?"

Henry simply nods.

_"Well I think I just sprained my ankle when I fell and it's killing me! I need to sit." As if Emma's departure was a reminder of her pain, Regina can't stand up anymore. She leans on Henry and they both walk to the kitchen.

_ "you know seeing you walk with a limp, you look like gold!"


	5. Chapter 5

**_AN: I had a lot a work this past weeks so I hadn't much time to work on this story. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Please review. For those who asked: Regina would be the equivalent of the prime minister and Emma of the secretary. _**

Regina was seating next to the window, her back was turned to Emma.

_"Regina... Can I talk to you? "

_"I promised Henry I will not use magic again, so I guess I have no choice but listen to you Miss Swan. Regina is still gazing outside but Emma hears Regina's smile in her voice. Emma smiles at that thought.

_" What do you want to talk about?"

_"It's not easy to say." Regina then turns to face Emma. She catches Emma's breath, she always do. She doesn't say a word encouraging Emma to keep talking. Emma doesn't know where to start, what to say, it's all so sudden, she needs to tell Regina she loves her. She opts for an unexpected strategy.

_"You were a bitch when I came the first time to Storybrooke." Emma says neutrally as she takes a step closer to Regina. The mayor didn't see that coming but she immediately answers

_"Well you were infuriating Miss Swan."

_"You were the evil queen."

_"You were the savior."

_"You tried to kill me"

_"You thought I killed Artie. Actually I tried to put you to sleep two different curses entirely."

As the ECHANGE goes on, none of them yells, none of them looks hurt or angry. They both know what's going on. It's not about counting points. They are stating true facts about their relationship, showing the other how different things are now to her. Each time one of them speaks, she takes a step closer to the other.

_"You opened the portal to save Snow and I."

_"You saved me from the wraith so it was the polite thing to do." Regina gives Emma a tender smile.

_"You saved everyone from Cora."

_"You were there to help me."

_"You became a friend."

_"You became a friend."

They are standing only one step apart now. They look in each other eyes not daring to say the last truth about their relationship. Emma is the bravest this time, she takes the final step. Regina doesn't dare to move. Their forehead lfkjgkljflgkfgjflgkj. Emma whispers:

You've made me love you and I will always do.

Regina doesn't answer, she couldn't spoke if she trie. Her hand comes to Emma's cheek caressing it before she leans closer and brings their lips together. The kiss is soft at first but soon becomes passionate. Emma's arms pull Regina closer to her. They stop kissing and Emma looks at Regina. Regina then shouts "EMMA YOU GONNA BE LATE FOR WORK!"

Emma's eyes snap open…it was just dream. _That's gonna be a long day!_

The same morning Emma enters Granny's to get her usual breakfast.

_"Hey Rubs" Emma says to Ruby who has her back turned.

_"Hello Em" Ruby then turns to face Emma, she instantly narrows her eyes "What's going on?"

_"I'm fine Ruby thank you, how about you: that's what polite people say usually."

_" Well you look different this morning…"Ruby eyes her suspiciously; she sighs before saying " anyway where is Henry?

_"He spent the night at Regina's."

_"Your idea or his?"

_"Mine"

_"Very 'White Knighty' of you!" She winks at Emma

_"Well being a white knight sometimes has its advantages." Emma words are out before she can stop them. Ruby's eyes narrow at the blonde one again

"I knew it that is the first time I have ever heard you say something good about being the savior! What do you mean by "advantages"? Don't tell me you eventually ask Regina out!" She wiggles her eyebrows suggestively.

_"No, no, I didn't ask Regina on a date yet. But I'm working on it."

_"Sure! as it goes you will ask her out in two years! I mean seriously Em, you've been in love with her for how long now? You told me about it six month ago!"

_"Hey so unfair!"

Ruby gives her friend a look clearly saying "are you fucking kidding me?"

_"For how long Em?" it was clearly an order.

_"Okay. Well I realized about my feelings when MM and I came back from fairytale land the first time trip. After Regina and I made magic together to make the portal work, I couldn't help but wonder why."

_"Why you did magic?" Ruby wasn't sure she understood Emma correctly.

_"Yes that and why I couldn't let her being sentenced by the town people, or why I couldn't let the wraith take her. I throw myself to save her and I got sent willingly to FTL to protect her. I knew I was the Savior and that was what I was supposed to do, but I realized that I did it not because I had to, but because I _wanted _to. I was still questioning myself and motives back then. But as soon as MM and I passed through the portal and I saw Regina I knew it. I couldn't believe that she did what she did. I was thankful to her, I loved her for what she did…no, I simply loved her.

_"So more than a year ago, right?" Emma nods "Over a year ago and you haven't done anything."

_"Hey that's not true! We get along now and it was hard enough to achieve. And we agreed about Henry 'custody'"

_"I'll stop you right there, all these things you did it for Henry, both of you did it for Henry. But none has done anything about _your_ relationship. "

_"Well I did see her in nice silk nightgown last night!" Once more the words were out before she could stop them.

Ruby was looking for something under the counter when Emma blurted out. She emerges really, really slowly from under the counter.

_"What did you say?"

_"I didn't say anything, you must have been dreaming. I need to get to work so …

_"Emma Natalia Eleanor Charming! I am still your godmother and I can still ground you."

_"Don't you dare use my fairytale land name!"

_"Don't make me say it twice then!"

_"…"

_ "As you wish" Ruby breathes heavily before yelling "EMMA NATAL…"

_"OKAY! Okay! Keep quiet for heaven's sake! Last night when I dropped Henry at her place she was already ready to go to bed, nothing interesting you know."

_"Hi Emma!"

_"Hey kid. Having breakfast?"

_"Yeah mom is parking the car. You wanna join us? "He asks hopefully. He is thirteen now but he is smart enough to see what his mothers feel for one another.

_"Thanks but I'm already late, I just came by to pick up something to eat but your aunty Ruby here wouldn't stop talking!"

_"So not true."

_"Well I'm gonna have to leave. See you tonight Henry; tell your mom I'll pick you up at school." Emma ruffles Henry's hair before leaving.

_"Bye Emma."

_"Bye Emma Natalia…"

_"Shut up! "

As she exits the diner she sees the mayor getting out of her car and heading to the diner. Emma knows she is too late to talk with the brunette and frankly she doesn't know if she could after her dream. Emma walks backward towards the station so she can see Regina when Regina finally looks at her. Emma waves both hands kind of like joey's jazzy hand in Friend's. She instantly feels like the most ridiculous person on earth and rushes towards the station. Little does she know that she won't see the brunette before weeks.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello everyone! Hope you're good! Sorry it's been so long to update but I cram for my exams so I'm pretty busy right now. As I was talking with someone about best ships ever, and realized that we both loved the bad guys in the stories (go Tamsin!) of course we talked about Regina (best mean girl EVER) and I realized I hadn't worked on this story for weeks so here is a short chapter to wait for a couple of weeks more. I will have more time to work on it later. Hope you'll enjoy and please review I will answer as soon as I can. Enjoy!**_

Weeks…it's been weeks since she last saw Regina. If it wasn't for the silk nightgown she wouldn't even remember the last time they saw each other.

At first Emma had been pleased to avoid Regina. She frankly wasn't up to see the brunette, the sexy image of Regina still burning her eyes and imprinted in her mind. Just the thought of it made her blush like a teenager. So time was a good thing she believed0 But as time went by, she started missing the brunette like crazy, she couldn't understand why wouldn't Regina see her, was it even on purpose? It was Christmas soon so Regina was having a lot of work, or at least that's what she said Henry, and that's what he told Emma.

She just couldn't get it. Was Regina mad somehow? Where is she right now, who is she with? That's infuriating! Emma is overwhelmed about all this. Why can't she just take a minute to be home every time she comes to see Hnery; why is she always in a meeting when she is dropping documents at her office. Emma had spent more time talking to Regina's assistant then the woman herself, she was fortunate enough to briefly talk to her once on the phone about a minor car accident on Main Street. It was all about business. Emma had felt like Regina was trying to be as quick as possible and hung up as soon as she could. Usually she would at least ask her about her day, in a very polite and formal way but she would ask her still. During that phone call nothing, she just asked nothing, she waited for Emma to talk and just answered to Emma's questions.

Sitting by the window at Granny's and enjoying her hot chocolate Emma was still hoping that Regina would show up, but even their informal "appointments" there every morning was just a long gone memory.

Emma is frustrated to say the least. She can't understand what is going on. There are two options: Regina is either: mad at her and avoiding her on purpose, or she is really working.

If it is the first explanation, Emma could just go straight to Regina's office and confront the brunette. She would ask Regina what she did wrong. Emma secretly hoped it was because of the thing, _If only Regina could be jealous"_. Emma thought. _I could tell her that she has no reason to be, that she is my one and that's the reason we can make magic together. I would tell her that she is the strongest, most amazing and beautiful woman I have ever met and that I want to spend my life with her, waking every morning by her side. She would tell me that she feels the same and that she was jealous. I would get closer to her, she would back away a little because she is both strong and fragile at the same time, she would bump in her desk. I would keep on coming closer, I would stop closer to her than I have ever been (closer than we were at the mine and it was pretty much a personal space trespass I think). I would cup her cheek with my hand and trace her lips with my thumb…Ohhh those lips! And then I would lean closer and she would too, and our lips would meet in the most beautiful, gentle and yet passionate first kiss ever seen. _Emma sighs.

If it is the second explanation, that Regina is working hard, that would also mean that Regina can go on living without seeing Emma whereas Emma can't; that Emma is not as important to Regina as Regina is to her; that Regina doesn't share Emma's feelings. If she was important to Regina she would have tried to see Emma, even so briefly. And now that Emma thinks about it she realizes that she actually saw Regina once after "the nightgown episode" as she calls it: the following morning she waved Regina and the brunette waved back. Thinking about their long distant greetings, Emma comes to the conclusion that Regina wasn't mad at her the last time they saw each other so the right explanation is the second one: Regina is working and it breaks Emma's heart.

_ "Emma. Do you want another hot chocolate? it's on the house" Ruby can see that Emma is devastated and she knows why. She tries to give the savior as much support as she can but she knows there is little she can do.

_"Thanks Rubs but I think I'll pass. I'm just going to go home I don't feel really good this morning." As Emma turns her gaze from the window to Ruby, something gets her attention and Ruby sees the blond looking pensive.

_"But I'm gonna buy you one of these Christmas cards.

_"Sure, which one do you want: the snowman wearing a bikini, the reindeers drinking eggnog …could be pina colada though. The penguins doing…Oh my god and Granny puts this one on display for everyone to see it, unbelievable she is 70 years old and still so naïve! And last the singing Santa. So?

_"Well that's a lot of crappy cards! Holly F. you were not kidding about the penguins!

_"Told ya!

_"Give me the Santa one, I think a formal one will be good.

_"it's on the house.

_ "Thanks Rubs I owe you one.

_ "No problem princess! See you soon okay?

_ "Sure and thanks again Emma waves goodbye before leaving.

_This card is for Regina_ she thinks to herself as she goes down Main Street.


End file.
